


Untitled

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Up, M/M, fight, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler and Josh get in a fight. They break up, Josh gets kicked out of the band, but they miss each other.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I wrote this fic in class. She wrote a part and then I wrote a part and so on. We added in as much drama as possible, this entire story is very exaggerated. It probably doesn't make any sense.  
> Tyler and Josh are both in Ohio in this fic.  
> We have no idea how facebook works, so it's probably not very logical, lol  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tyler smiled. "I love you." he whispered.

"Why?" Josh asked.

Tyler giggled. "Why? Look at you, you're freaking gorgeous!"

"What? No! I'm ugly. I mean, I'm nothing compared to you."

Tyler pondered for a moment. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm a cute man. And Jenna's actually way prettier than you. You're so ugly, I can't believe I'm friends with you." he said with a serious face expression.

Josh teared up and started to cry. "So, why are you hanging out with me?" he sobbed.

Tyler felt bad. "I was just kidding, calm down, I'm sorry." he whispered and placed a hand on Josh's back. "You know I'm sassy."

"Yeah, I know." Josh said. He stood up and looked away from Tyler. "But you know about my insecurities. You know that I've been bullied at school. You hurt me, Tyler, I want you to know that. I never thought you'd say something like that. How can I trust you anymore?" he asked sadly.

"I…I'm sorry." Tyler stuttered. "I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Of course you can trust me, I'm your friend. I would never talk or think badly about you." He walked towards Josh and hugged him.

Josh wiped his tears away and freed himself out of Tyler's embrace. "I can't, Tyler. I can't."

"Alright." Tyler said angrily. "If you can't take a joke, I don't need you around anymore. Just leave me alone!"

Josh looked at Tyler in shock. Tyler could see the expressions change in Josh's face. Anger turned into sadness and pain. Then, his face expression turned blank. He turned around and walked slowly out of the bus without saying a word.

He slammed the door. Tyler ran after him and yelled from the door. "You know what? You're out of the band, Josh. YOU'RE OUT OF THE BAND! And I'm not kidding this time!"

Josh flipped him off and walked away. "Fuck you, Tyler." he murmured under his breath.

 

|-/

 

Tyler had blocked Josh on all social networks. He tried to live on. He even tried to find a new drummer, but no one was good enough. No one was like Josh. After two weeks he had realized that he wasn't able to write songs anymore. He missed Josh so much and even Jenna couldn't help him.

Josh on the other hand lived on. At least he tried. One day, he opened his facebook account on his laptop and froze when he looked at the screen.

_Tyler Joseph sent you a friend request._

Josh wanted to reject him, but maybe it was time to end this stupid argument. So, Josh accepted Tyler's friends request. Immediately, Tyler sent him a message.

_Hey Josh how r u?_

Josh looked at the screen. Should he write back? But Tyler hurt him. Josh closed his laptop and went to the kitchen to get himself a redbull. There, he took a sip of the drink and sighed. He missed Tyler, he really did. Were they even boyfriends anymore? Or did they break up when he left?

He also missed playing music with Tyler.

He missed him. His Tyler, the love of his life. But maybe, maybe it was better to quit his friendship/relationship with Tyler.

He decided to write back.

 

|-/

 

Tyler was on the way to the fridge to get himself a cold redbull when he heard the sound of an incoming message on his facebook account. Instantly, he ran back to his laptop and almost fell down on the slippy ground. Tyler's hand hit the laptop when he tried to grab the table to avoid falling and his laptop crashed to the ground. Tyler cursed under his breath, grabbed the laptop and hobbled back to the couch, completely ignoring the sticky liquid on the floor.

"Crap." He mumbled when he saw that the screen of his display had a crack.

Tyler stared at the display. There was no message. It seemed like Tyler had deleted the message by accident. He cursed. What if the message had been from Josh? What if wanted to apologize? But what if he wanted to quit their friendship? He wouldn't be able to deal with it. Wouldn't it be better if he remained unaware of what Josh had written?

 

|-/

 

Josh waited a hours for Tyler's answer, but after a while he had enough. Apparently, Tyler didn't want their friendship. He probably just wrote to mock him. Josh decided to go for a run to clear his mind.

He started to jog and took a few deep breaths. The air was freezing. Josh followed the sidewalk. He was lost in his thoughts, so he gasped when he suddenly bumped full speed into a stranger. Josh looked up and stared in his ex-bandmate's, probably ex-boyfriend's face. Tyler looked at him wide-eyed, breathing heavily. Josh was shocked. He didn't expect to see Tyler of all people.

"You?" Tyler gasped.

"Tyler." Josh said and tried to walk past him.

Tyler grabbed his wrist.

"What do you want?" Josh snapped angrily.

"I…I need to talk to you." Tyler stammered. "I deleted your message by accident, Josh, and I just want to know what you wrote. I mean, it's okay if you want to quit our friendship. I am so sorry. I was such an idiot. I hurt you, but I need to know what you wrote me?"

Josh stared at him.

Then, he opened his mouth and said slowly. "I just wanted to know if we could hang out again. Like…friends, if you want, of course. But you didn't answer, so I assumed you didn't want to."

Tyler smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Josh. I really am."

Josh teared up. "I'm sorry, too."

Tyler sniffed. "I miss you. I just want to hang out with you again, to destroy you in Mario Kart, to play music with you. I…I want to be your boyfriend again."

Josh wiped his eyes. "Me too. Let's just forget this stupid argument, okay?"

Tyler nodded and Josh pulled him in a strong hug.

 

 

~ Happy end ~ (insert romantic music. You can imagine a sunset or other cheesy things if you want)


End file.
